All-American Comics Vol 1 88
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Sands ** Petty criminals Other Characters: * Jason Wrenn * Dale * Foster * Locations: * ** ** Jason Wrenn's studio ** Dale estate ** Foster estate Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Al Smith | Penciler2_1 = Al Smith | Inker2_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle2 = Mutt & Jeff | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff | Writer3_1 = John Broome | Penciler3_1 = Alex Toth | Inker3_1 = Alex Toth | StoryTitle3 = Dr. Mid-Nite: "Tarantula Unmasks Dr. Mid-Nite" | Synopsis3 = Logger, an underling to the crime boss called the Tarantula, has methodically worked out the facts that Dr. Charles McNider and Dr. Mid-Nite are the same size, weight, and body-type. Tarantula is skeptical, but to prove his point, Logger has kidnapped McNider, and brought him to the hide-out, in a sack. McNider is conscious now, and tied to a chair. Tarantula proposes to test Logger's theory by pulling a big crime; if Mid-Nite shows up and disrupts it then Logger is wrong, but if he doesn't, then McNider is a goner and Tarantula will be the biggest guy in the rackets! Tarantula cuts in on all commercial radio broadcasting to announce his intention of freeing the Ramey Gang from the Paul Street Police Station, and stealing their loot from the evidence safe. The cops are forewarned, but Tarantula gets knock-out gas into their ventilation system and his gang soon has the run of the station. While they're opening the evidence safe, Doctor Mid-Nite charges into the room, avoids all their gunfire, and punches most of them out. Cops wake up; Tarantula flees; Mid-Nite disappears. Tarantula gets back to his hide-out, and McNider is still there, so Logger is wrong, but McNider still knows too much, so it's time to knock him off. Tarantula believes that Mid-Nite is on his trail, so departs to hide out at the Rex Roadhouse. He leaves without noticing that McNider is not really tied up, and that Logger is hypnotized; McNider has been speaking for both of them. Tarantula holes up at the abandoned Rex Roadhouse, but Dr. Mid-Nite has gotten there ahead of him, again they fight at close quarters. Tarantula shoots twice and misses, then Mid-Nite lays him out with a haymaker. Half an hour later, at Tarantula's HQ, Logger wakes up from a nap; Dr. McNider is still there and looks tied up, but the cops are at the door, having been tipped off by Dr. Mid-Nite. As he departs in handcuffs, Logger now believes that McNider and Mid-Nite are two separate guys. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Logger ** at least two more hoods ** Ramey Gang Locations: * ** McNider's Apartment ** Tarantula Gang's Hide-out ** Paul Street Station ** Rex Roadhouse Items: * Mid-Nite's Infra-red Goggles | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker13_1 = Paul Reinman | StoryTitle13 = Black Pirate: "Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker14_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle14 = Hop Harrigan: "El Gringo Dingo or Go 'way, Bossie" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Published monthly by National Comics Publications, Inc. | Trivia = * Dr. Mid-Nite measures: height 6 ft, weight 180 pounds, chest 42 in., waist 30 in. | Recommended = | Links = }}